base_wars_fictiomaniafandomcom-20200214-history
War
Description List of War that is ongoing/finished World War III Indian War Status: Soviet Victory Indian war started in late 1995, India give up and the war ended in mid 2019 with Soviet taking entire land. Description TBA European War Status: Ongoing Started in early 1985. Description TBA Korean War Status: Soviet Victory Started in late 1986, 2nd most Catasrophe USR Failure. Description TBA Vietnam War Status: Soviet Victory Started in early 1987, 1st most Catasrophe USR Failure Description TBA Southeast Asian War Status: Minor Soviet Victory Started in early 1989, Soviet take over entire Southeast, expect for Indonesia, Half Malaysia, and Philippines Description TBA Southeast Asian War 2 Status: Ongoing Started in early 2017, Soviet tries to take Indonesia and Philippines Description TBA Battle Battle of Leyte Gulf 2 Status: Ongoing Started in late 2017, Soviet tried to take sea control, most biggest naval vs naval attack, larger than first one Middle Eastern War Status: Soviet Victory Started in early 1988, Biggest Battle in Asia, Soviet lose 1 Million Soldier, ended in 2019. Description TBA African War Status: Ongoing Started in mid 1999, Very Big Battle on Earth, Soviet lose 1,5 Million Soldier. Description TBA American War Status: USR Victory Started in late 1990, Probably Soviet Union Most Devastating Failure, lose 10 Million Soldier, ended in 2015. Description TBA Battle Battle of Hawaii War Status: USR Victory Started in mid-late 2010, Major Strategic Failure for Soviet Union War for Japan Status: Ongoing Started in early 2000, Soviet invaded South Japan to unify Japan Description TBA Battle Battle of REDACTED Island Status: Ongoing Started in mid-late 2009, where Base War take place. Battle of Yoron Status: Ongoing Started in early 2017, Soviet Union Invaded Yoron to get Information of Top Secret Weapon, where The Mountain War take place, this Island were Sliced half. War in Antarctica Status: Ongoing Started in late 2015, large fight between USR and Soviet. Description TBA American War 2 Status: Ongoing Started in early 2017, Soviet attacked America to steal Project Hellstorm, this one is bigger than the capital. Description 2nd American War between Soviet and USR, first time Obliterator-class Land Battleship and Lockdown-class Mech used in this War. Battle Canadian/Greenland Campaign Status: Soviet Victory Started in early 2017, Soviet successfully take over Alaska, Canada, and Greenland Battle of Robloxia Status: Ongoing Started in early 2017, Soviet lose 500,000 Soldier shortly after the attack, first battle in American War 2 Battle of Los Angeles Status: Soviet Victory Started in mid 2018. Battle of Brickston Status: USR Victory Started in late 2018. Battle of Blocklandia Status: Soviet Victory Started in early 2019. Battle of Area 55 Status: USR Victory Started in early 2019, where Project Hellstorm build, large battle in America, Soviet has been pushed back and lose 3 Million Soldier, first time Lockdown-class Mech and Conqueror-class Command Mech used, USR regain control in Nevada and California. September 20th Offensive Status: USR Victory Second Battle of Area 55, biggest attack in USR, over 100 Million PACT Soldier deployed to Nevada and California, 5 SFC were used, all of the SFC has been annihilated by Hellstorm-class Mothership, around 80-99 Million PACT Soldier killed. South American Campaign Status: Ongoing Started in early 2017.